Lost
by blaaahgface
Summary: Renesme didn’t remeber anything until she saw her mothers face. But... who kidnapped her? And why did she not remember anything?
1. chapter 1

Renesme's POV 

I don't remember much except for leaving the airport and the rain. So much rain. I grabbed a cab and asked him to take me to the nearest hotel. When we got there it looked really familiar, but it was a house. "I said hotel" " this is a bed and breakfast. The closest thing to a hotel this town has" "oh" so I got out and found a wallet in my pocket, it had my picture in it so I assumed it was mine. I gave him a ten and then I grabbed my two suitcases and walked inside the B and B. 

Charlie's POV 

Even though no one came I kept it open. after renesme got kidnapped I started drinking... a lot, then I got fired. So I turned my house into a BB. 

Renesme's POV

When I walked in the man at the desk looked up at me. He had black hair he looked around 60. "Name?" He asked while he was reading the town newspaper. I took out my ID card and said "renesme" he looked up at me like he saw a ghost. "Right this way" he said With a weirdly big smile. 

Bella's POV

We were in the middle of hunting when I got a call. " dad? What's going on? You never call."

" I found her." As soon as he said those words I shut my phone and took off. As soon as we got to forks we went to our old house. 

Renesme's POV

I heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" Once I saw her face it all came flooding back ... 


	2. Confused

Edwards POV

When I saw our Nessie walk through the doors I couldn't move.it was like I was frozen in place. The one thing that shocked me is that I couldn't read her thoughts like I used to.

Renesme's POV

When I saw my father I ran as fast as I could but then stopped when I relived I was running at human speed. But then dad came to me. "Dad... too hard..." "oh. Sorry ren. Where have you been?" He asked me with a look on his face that a parent would give to a rebellious teenager. " I don't know"


	3. The story

Renesme's POV

"Well remember when I went on a date with Calvin the last time I was here?"

"It's been 5 years renesme no We do not." Said Jacob as he was walking into the room with us. "JAKE" I said as I ran to him. And gave him a big hug. "I do" said mom. " well he dropped me off after our date at the edge of the driveway because I asked him to I didn't want you guys getting all up in his face but after he lefty heard something in the wood so I followed the sound but before I knew what was happening someone put a towel soaked in clorophome against my mouth and before I could fight back I blacked out but that's all I remember."


	4. More drama

Jacobs POV

"So you said you loved me but you still went on that date?" I said as me and renesme were in bed talking. " I still do but you know how my friends are.… or used to be. If they dared you to do something you don't have a choice. You know Kate's gift is convincing you to do something." I pulled her tighter to me because I couldn't lose her again " to. Tight. Jake..." I let her go but just a little bit. " I missed you so much" "I love you too" she said while giggling.

Renesme's POV

The next day I went to talk to Calvin but I took uncle em. with me just in case he tried something. When I knocked he looked genuinely surprised, but then mad " so… is this your new boyfriend? The reason you never called me?" He said as glared at uncle emmet then we both broke out in laughter " No. this is my uncle. Wait you don't know? I got kidnapped after you dropped me off on our date 5 years ago." But as soon as I said that he slammed the door in my face. Emmet almost punched the door down because of the look on my face but then I stopped him " no more drama please em." He nodded then we went back to the big White House. After I told dad what happened he sent jasper to stake out his emotions. That night I realized me and jakie had our own little cottage so I "moved" in. I love jake so much but I haven't told them about my vampire half and not being able to "use" it. I was staring out the bay window not listening to my surroundings when jake said " wanna go for a run?" I jumped about a foot into the window " Nessie? Is there something you want to tell me?" He looked at me like he was genuinely worried and so I told him. " I'm just trying to figure out how to tell everyone that I don't think I'm part vampire anymore."

Jakes POV

"Ness,you know that you can tell me anything. You didn't need to hide this." I told her as I walked up to her and held her that's when she started crying. I was so sad to see her like this. "Come on you know you love to ride on my back so let's go for a run. Okay?" Then she nodded into my shoulder.

Renesme's POV

After jake phased I climbed up onto his back and I think we ran for most of the night... it was nice. Then we stopped and he phased back with only his shorts on " I'm still amazed at how you don't get cold I said as we walked hand in hand to a field and we layed there for hours until jake finally broke the silence saying " you don't have to tell them and I won't think about it around your father" " thank you"


	5. Ugh high school

Renesme's POV

It was my first day of school and I was terrified. before I went missing I was homeschooled but I'm going to a public high school now so no one will know I'm only 7 but look like I'm 17. Luckily only jake will be there watching over me. As I got dressed that morning aunt Alice made me let her do my make up and while she was picking out my outfit she told rose to do my hair. After I went downstairs mom laughed at me saying " sry, honey. Did Alice get to you?" And laughed harder when I nodded yes. After jake and I got to school I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it made me feel nervous but then jake took my hand in his feverish one and squeezed it to try to make me feel better. Me and jakes first classes were different so he followed me to my new locker and said " if you need anything just text me and I'll come, ok?" I gave him a peck on the lips and said "I love you too,jakey"

Please review 


	6. Lost

Renesmes POV

I was on my way to my last class before lunch when someone pulled me into the supply closet then I realized I recognized them but I didn't know where from. " who are you" I asked mystified " it's me ... Chris?" Then I remembered, I had a adopted family that I was kicked out of. I gave him a big hug , that he returned. " hey bro" " 'hey bro' that's what I get ? I haven't seen you in a month since you ran away." "Sorry?" " no one even told me why you ran away" I could tell he was mad. But I couldn't tell him why I ran so I tried to change the subject " what are you doing here anyway?" "I just moved here" as soon as he said that I got out of that closet and got to the cafeteria and found Jacob but I tripped over my feet and practically tackled him but he caught me in time before I fell face first on the floor. He must've seen the look on my face because as soon as we made eye contact he dragged me outside. " are you ok?" He sounded like my dad " yes I'm fine **dad!" "** Hey I'm sorry if I'm just worried about you!" "You right I'm sorry" "ok then tell me what happened" " one sec..." " ness stop procrastinating tell me what happened!?!?" " I... don't ... feel ... great..." after I said that everything started fading away the last thing I saw was jakes worried/confused face.


End file.
